


Mates

by Gaysby



Series: ABO Tryan [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Troy, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ryan, Past Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez, no dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Alphas get aggressive when someone else tries to make a move on their mate.Omegas, in kind, get territorial.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: ABO Tryan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323655) of [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings)
> 
> Going for a 'no dialogue' challenge here.
> 
> I think i did okay?

Troy considered himself a patient, reasonable guy. Especially for an alpha, he never let anything razz him enough to go berserk. Though, it took the last weekend of summer for him to come close to that.

There were several instances in his life so far that would warrant him losing his cool with someone even just a bit. When he found out what his friends did that almost wrecked his budding relationship with Gabriella, he was upset with them but didn't do much more as they were owning up to their deed. During the summer, Chad had given him grief when all he was trying to do was secure a better future for himself in terms of his college plans. Sure, the rest of the team wasn't any pleased with him but they didn't give him much of a hard time about it than Chad had.

Except maybe Gabriella, who considered it reason enough to end things with them abruptly. Still, after a while for him to reflect, he found it in himself to forgive both Chad and his ex-girlfriend when the talent show rolled along. Troy convinced Sharpay to let to let the Wild cats into the talent show once more, and with his help from Ryan, they did their performance as a group. Gabriella had returned, unbeknownst to Troy and they sang the new song Kelsi and Ryan had plotted for them to, in order that they'd make up from their tiff. Troy and Gabriella had sang together, for old time's sake and remained good friends afterwards.

Still, the pain of the break up still stung that no amount of singing together would be able to fix.

It had simply been a stroke of luck that Ryan had been there to console him, which instigated Troy's perspective of seeing the male twin in a new light. For the rest of his time in Lava Springs, and the remaining weeks of summer, Troy spent it developing his budding friendship with Ryan, when he wasn't busy with Chad or any of the other wild cats.

They got closer though, to the point that they considered giving dating a try since Troy found that he was mostly busy with plans with Ryan for any of Chad's spur of the moment plan to go visit a street basketball court or any other hang outs.

Then, it happened. When Troy lost his cool enough to nearly go alpha berserk.

Summer was ending and they were all getting ready to return to East High for their senior year. As a treat, Ryan invited Troy back to Lava Springs as his personal VIP guest as opposed to a junior part timer. He had walked into the lobby, where Ryan said he'd be, waiting for him.

And Ryan was there... His hands against the chest of another man giving him a hungry kiss.

Troy didn't understand the situation, but he did understand that the blond omega was letting out pheromones of distress, and not pleasure. He wasted no time taking quick strides towards them.

He punched the guy's lights out.

Which might've had been easier, too, as later they will realize that the man was drunk and didn't realize that Troy's blond wasn't his blond husband. That didn't make Troy okay with what he did to Ryan, so the younger twin of the Evans family had to forcefully drag him away as the rest of the Lava Springs staff took care of the guest.

What calmed Troy down completely was Ryan giving a gentler kiss than the man had previously given him, and the alpha returned it in kind, hoping to eradicate the memory from the omega completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im new to writing so I know the fic leaves much to be desired so I welcome inputs how to improve unless you're gonna be rude about it,i'll delete them cause i can hehe


	2. Scent marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Scent Marking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038759) of [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings)

Ryan never thought that Troy freaking Bolton would actually consider him as a prospective mate. Now, he wasn't even a prospect, he was _the_ actual mate.

At first, he doubted that he would ever be anything more than a friend to the alpha. Even after Troy and Gabriella had officially broken up, the doubts stayed. When they started to get closer, he dared hope a teensy bit, but chalked it up mostly to some friendship rebound.

But when Troy had charged in like a raging bull that one time a drunk resort guest had forcefully kissed him, there was no mistaking it. For a moment, he thought that it might've been purely sexual lust that made Troy respond that way.

But by the way he returned Ryan's kiss? Slow and careful? Gentle, even? Well, the blond omega dared hope that there truly was something between them. Which only got furthered cemented when Troy, flat out, asked him to be his boyfriend after the end of his stay in Lava Springs.

School started awhile ago, and he had no idea how the rest of the student body caught on about this new development, still it was apparent that anyone who's anyone in East High knew Troy Bolton was dating the so-called ' _lesser half_ ' of the Evans.

That's another thing that Ryan truly adored about Troy.

Even before they were friends, Troy never really outright thought Ryan was any less talented than Sharpay. He proved this by stating his assessment that while the two of them might've had the same degree of talent when it came to singing, when they performed together, it had been glaringly obvious to the brunette who was the better dancer... By a lot.

Not that Sharpay lacked the skill to dance, she could dance pretty well. But she had nothing on Ryan.

So no, Troy didn't think and never did thought that Ryan was simply Sharpay's right-hand man, minion, or the ever occurring title of a ' _lapdog._ ' Not even when his friends did. Troy saw Ryan, not as ' _Sharpay and Ryan_ ' but Ryan himself. So the omega was going to do all that he can to retain the alpha's favor.

That's why he didn't really appreciate it that, on their first monthsary since they've gotten together, the first time he sees his mate at school was when he had been talking amicably with his sister.

Later, Ryan will realize that it may have been a little silly of him; that there was no way that there could be anything between Troy and Sharpay, especially since the brunette doesn't really hide the fact he was intimidated by the heiress, or that while Sharpay could be a brat, she knew he was dating the jock and she would never betray her twin brother that way. After all, Gabriella was one thing, family, another.

But at that moment, it had made perfect sense to Ryan to stomp over, and to just tug on his alpha’s arm before practically wrapping Troy’s head a few inches, allowing him to nuzzle his scent glands all over his head and face, before throwing his sister a glare.

To her credit, Sharpay only looked mildly shock and mostly amused. She thanked Troy once more, waving what look like a subject notebook, before walking away while telling her brother and his alpha to get a room already.

And _sure,_ maybe scent marking his alpha in public, let alone at school, wasn’t entirely the most appropriate thing to do, but if it meant that other omegas would know to back the hell off, well, then that suited Ryan just fine. And Troy wasn't complaining much himself, either. In his opinion, a territorial Ryan had been a big turn on.

Troy considered taking Sharpay's quip seriously.


End file.
